


Having Faith

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Abby has faith in things and people, but in one person in particular.





	Having Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Abby had faith.

She had faith in God.

She had faith in science.

She had faith in forensics.

She had faith in her abilities.

She had faith in Gibbs and his gut.

She had faith in the 'family'.

But most of all she had faith in Tim.

She had faith that when she couldn't solve something, he would.

She had faith that when she needed help, he would be there to give it to her.

She had faith that one day he would realize how much she loved him. How much she needed him. How much she wanted him. 

She had faith the one day he would realize how much she wanted to be with him and only him. How much she wanted to settle down with him. How much she wanted to be 'his'. How much she wanted to have him to herself.

She had faith that one day he would realize this, even if she wasn't able to tell him, wasn't able to show him. 

She had faith that he would take the initiative and help her accept what she knew, but was afraid to admit to.

She had faith.

She had faith in Tim.

Abby had faith.


End file.
